Variares D:D
, often stylised as VariAres D:D in Takara-Tomy merchandise, is a Defense-type Beyblade released as part of the 4D System. It was first released in Japan on July 16, 2011 as a Starter for 1365¥. Hasbro released this Beyblade as a lessened, Metal Fury equivalent, Variares 145WB, and later as a Hyperblade using the original Takara-Tomy model. Face Bolt: VariAres 4D Metal Wheel: VariAres Combos * MF Variares CH120RF (Attack) * MF-H Variares R145R2F/LRF (Attack) * MF-H Variares 85MF (Attack) 4D Bottom: Delta Drive Other Versions * Variares D:D Mars Red Ver. – CoroCoro Magazine (Red) * Variares D:D Phantom Blue Ver. - CoroCoro Magazine (Blue) * Variares D:D - WBBA G4 Prize (Gun Metallic) Gallery VariAres D:D (regular) Image:VariAresfrontview1.jpg|VariAres front Image:VariAresbottomview.jpg|VariAres bottom Image:VariAresD-D1.jpg|D:D WB Mode Image:VariAresD-D2.jpg|D:D S Mode Image:Delta-Drive-BeyWiki.jpg|D:D F Mode Image:VariAresdissassembled.jpg|VariAres pieces VariAres WBBA Exclusive Colour (purple) Image:VariAresPurple1.jpg|VariAres 4D Metal Wheel top view Image:VariAresPurple2.jpg|VariAres 4D Metal Wheel underside view Image:VariAresPurple3.jpg|VariAres 4D Metal Wheel side view Other pictures ８.jpg ９.jpg variares.jpg|Variares D:D with Light Launcher L-R whf11s_ph009 (1).jpg|Special Printed Face Bolt available at the World Hobby Fair Summer 2011 VariAresBlueVer.PNG|Variares D:D - Blue Phantom Ver. (Blue) RedMarsVariAres.png|Variares D:D - Mars Red Ver. (Red) VariAresMarsRedVer.PNG VariAres5.PNG|Variares in the anime VariAres6.PNG|Variares' destruction VariAres2.PNG|Roman gladiators defeated by Variares VariAres3.PNG VariAres7.PNG Variares8.PNG|King holding Variares Variares9.PNG VariAresBeast2.PNG|Beast Variares Beast.png VariaresBeast4.PNG VariaresBeast5.PNG VariaresBeast6.PNG VariaresBeast7.PNG VariaresBeast8.PNG VariaresBeast3.png VariaresBeast9.PNG Variares12.PNG VariAresManga.PNG|Variares in the manga VariAresBeast.png|Variares' Beast in the manga KingSolarSystem.jpg 15.5.jpg|Concept art 244.jpg|Concept art of the Beast 18.8.jpg|Motif 21.1.jpg|Shield design on the Motif 20.0.jpg|Sword design on the Motif Variares vs Kronos.jpg|Variares vs Kronos Variares vs Kronos3.jpg Variares vs Kronos2.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Variares (Beast) vs Kronos (Beast) Variares(SPin).jpg VariaresMMC.jpg Variares.JPG Vairares Sym.JPG Variares Mode Change.JPG bb114.jpg tomonchi2001-img600x537-130959531381rahb90007.jpg|Vari Ares box BB-115-Beylauncher-Left-Right-Red-Mars-168-2-big-www-beyblade-kingesho.jpg|This launcher is released same time with Vari Ares D:D Mars Red.ver KingVsRyuga3.jpg|Variares D:D vs L-Drago Destroy F:S KingVsRyuga2.jpg KingVsRyuga4.jpg KingVsRyuga5.jpg|King with Variares WBTOF.jpg|WB to F tips KingVsRyuga7.jpg 128 9.jpg 128 8.jpg AresA.png 133 9.jpg SonokongPKG1.jpg|Variares Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY Duovsvariares01.jpg|Duo Uranus vs Variares D:D 137 5.jpg beyblade 4d variares rides unicorno.JPG Variares.png variares.gif naamloos4.jpg naamloos5.jpg QV1.png|Variares' beast along with Death Quetzalcoatl's beast. QV3.png|Variares and Quetzalcoatl saved by Earth Eagle's beast. QV2.png dragonballzcentral_2205_1753204798.jpg|Hasbo ver dragonballzcentral_2205_1753285671.jpg|Hasbro ver VDDUV.jpg|Underside of Variares and D:D is seen. avv.png|Beyblade Variares Hyperblades cads.png|Variares Hyperblades 1000242309_j1.jpg $T2eC16Z,!)EE9s2uiOisBRitE8CqBQ~~60 57-1-.JPG 81WYTBxjeRL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy VariAres D:D Front Of The Box 81WqdNV-B9L._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy VariAres D:D Back Of The Box 71brDtWtnsL._SL1500_.jpg|VariAres D:D Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for this video. Trivia *Variares D:D is the first 4D three-layer Bey to be produced, Face, Wheel, Track/Bottom. *Variares is the second Metal Saga Beyblade to be multidirectional. The first was Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. **Similarly, Variares D:D and Gravity Destroyer AD145WD both have a relation to Mars. Mars Ultor is Ares' Roman counterpart and Destroyer/Perseus is Mars' half brother in Roman mythology, justifying Madoka's belief *In the manga, Variares's beast is completely different from the anime. *In the anime, Variares D:D never used the Sharp tip on it's 4D Track, preferring to use Flat and Wide Ball instead. *It is the first Beyblade to have three tips in one. The second is Diablo Nemesis X:D. *In the anime, Variares stays in Attack Mode when it is not spinning. This doesn't occur in the real life, as it's only in Attack Mode when it is spinning. *Hasbro initially released Variares as Variares 145WB, with the mode change disabled to keep it in Defense mode. It was later released as Variares D:D with its mode change intact as part of the 4D Hyperblades series. *In the anime, it is classified as an Attack-type by Madoka. *Variares's 4D Performance Tip, D:D, is the only mode changing tip were the flat tip does not have a hole. References Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Dual Spin Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Decent Alternatives Category:Solar System Beyblades